


Simon vs. Fake Boyfriends

by givemesumaurgravy



Series: Spierfeld Week [6]
Category: Love Simon (2018), Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - College/University, Bars, Dates With Other People, M/M, Reunions, Spierfeld Week, faking dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 21:56:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14317980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/givemesumaurgravy/pseuds/givemesumaurgravy
Summary: “Date cancelled?” Bram asks, voice soft and sympathetic.Simon nods and sighs again. “It’s fine, really. A bit of a dud, personality wise. If I’m being honest, I think I liked the attention more than anything.”“I get that,” Bram says. “Speaking of attention, I have a bit of a weird request for you.”Bram looks behind him for a second, glancing towards the bathroom. Simon leans in conspiratorially.“Well, seeing as my evening just freed up, I’m all yours. What’s on your mind?” Simon asks, grinning.Or, Bram asks Simon to pretend to be his boyfriend to avoid a creepy guy at the bar. Day 6 of Spierfeld Week





	Simon vs. Fake Boyfriends

**Author's Note:**

> Spierfeld Week Day 6 - Fake Dating AU
> 
> Enjoy!

Simon isn’t usually one to go out by himself, but technically, he’s not actually going to be out by himself - he’s meeting William, the gorgeous man he’s been seeing for the past week and a half. William has graduated already and has a job downtown, so he asked for them to meet at the bar instead of going together. 

Simon gets to the bar early, ordering himself a drink as he waited as patiently as he could for William to arrive. Simon really likes William, likes how excited he makes him feel to have someone interested in him, likes that he is handsome and smart. So what if he doesn’t have much of a personality beyond that? Simon is convinced he will find a lot to like about him the more he gets to know him.

Simon has pretty much sucked his drink dry when he notices a familiar face across the bar. Simon hasn’t seen Bram since high school, both going to separate colleges after graduation. Besides, they had never really gotten all that close, so it wasn’t weird that they kind of… fell out of touch. 

Simon watches (read: admires) Bram for a moment, until he starts to notice how uncomfortable Bram looks with the person who was talking to him, leaning in close. Bram’s expression is uneasy, and he appears to be leaning away from the other man (which, also, who knew Bram was into dudes? Simon really wished he had known that in high school) almost like… almost like he was trying to get away from him. 

The other man leans in even more, and Simon watches as he begins to kiss Bram, though from where Simon’s sitting, he can see how Bram turns a bit rigid, pushing the man off and making some excuse. The other man just smiles and then walks away towards the bathroom. Simon watches as Bram sighs and then he’s looking up and making eye contact with Simon.

Simon doesn’t really know what to do, so he just gives a little wave. A smile cracks across Bram’s face, and before Simon knows it, Bram is getting up and walking over to him.

“Simon fucking Spier,” Bram says, claiming the stool next to Simon. “Wow.”

“Bram fucking Greenfeld,” Simon mimics, grinning as he holds out his hand to Bram, because isn’t that what grown men do when they run into someone they haven’t seen in years?

“You look really good,” Bram adds, giving Simon a once over. “God, it’s been a while hasn’t it?”

“Yeah, it has,” Simon nods. “You don’t look half bad yourself.”

Bram smiles in that shy way Simon remembers and it makes his heart melt a little. Simon feels his phone buzz and he pulls it out to check his messages, expecting it to be from William, telling him he’s almost there. 

Instead of a text, it’s actually a phone call and when Simon sees William’s name on the caller ID, he gives Bram an apologetic smile and Bram just nods, so Simon answers. 

“Hey! Are you on your way?” Simon asks and he can hear William sigh on the other end. 

“Um, actually, no,” WIlliam says. “Something’s come up and --” 

Simon doesn’t hear the rest of William’s excuse, as everything is taken over by the sound of a girl giggling and then William practically moaning. 

“Oh, yep, I think I got it,” Simon says, a bit shaken. “Lose my number, okay?”

Simon hangs up quickly, not wanting to even hear William’s half-hearted excuse of ‘that’s my sister’ or ‘assistant’ or whatever. Simon sets his phone down on the bar more forcefully than he means to and sighs. 

“Date cancelled?” Bram asks, voice soft and sympathetic.

Simon nods and sighs again. “It’s fine, really. A bit of a dud, personality wise. If I’m being honest, I think I liked the attention more than anything.”

“I get that,” Bram says. “Speaking of attention, I have a bit of a weird request for you.”

Bram looks behind him for a second, glancing towards the bathroom. Simon leans in conspiratorially.

“Well, seeing as my evening just freed up, I’m all yours. What’s on your mind?” Simon asks, grinning. 

“I’m sort of on a date as well, but the guy’s kind of creepy. That’s what I get for trying Grindr I suppose,” Bram sighs and Simon laughs. “I just… how would you feel about, um, pretending to be my boyfriend or something? Anything to get him to leave me alone. If that’s too much or too weird, um, I totally get it. I just… I’m gonna shut up now.”

Bram blushes and looks down at his hands in his lap. Simon reaches out on instinct, brushing his fingers over Bram’s wrist to get his attention back. When Bram looks up shyly, Simon smiles reassuringly at him.

“I would be honored to be your fake boyfriend, Bram,” Simon says, hand over his heart. 

Bram smiles the widest smile Simon’s seen all night, and then he scoots his stool closer. 

“Perfect, um, I don’t really have much of a plan, but he’s bound to come out soon and maybe you could like, come interrupt us and, I don’t know, like yell at me for talking to another man? I get the feeling this guy just wants a quick lay and will run at the sign of some drama, so that should pretty much do it.”

Simon doesn’t really want to think about Bram going out and picking up guys for ‘a quick lay’, so he ignores that part of it and just nods, giving Bram a thumbs up. Bram looks back to the bathroom and then stands up.

“Okay, cool. I’m going to… go back over there. I’ll nod to you when it’s a good time to step in?” Bram asks and Simon nods. 

“Sounds good,” Simon says and then Bram’s walking away. 

The man comes back not even twenty seconds after Bram sits back down, and Simon tries not to think about what took the other guy so long, probably some weird sort of power play. Simon watches Bram carefully, waiting for his signal, but Bram is taking his sweet time. 

Then, finally, it comes. Bram looks over at Simon and gives him a subtle nod just as the man folds his hand over Bram’s territorially. 

Simon stands up, taking a deep breath and rolling his shoulders back as he starts making his way over. Simon thinks that all his years of theater are finally going to pay off and this is his most important role to date. 

“What the fuck are you doing?” Simon says, more forcefully than he anticipated, when he reaches them and Bram actually looks taken aback.

The man slowly turns to look at Simon, but Simon keeps his gaze on Bram. 

“So this is what you mean by ‘going out to clear your head?’ We get in one little fight and you feel the need to come and try to pick up some other guy?” Simon says, throwing his arms up in the air. 

“I… I’m sorry,” Bram stammers, looking hurt. “I… I was just getting a drink and…”

“I don’t want to hear your excuses. We can talk about it at home,” Simon says then finally turns on the other guy, trying to make himself look tall and tough. “I’d walk on off now, if I were you. He’s spoken for. Whatever you thought was going to happen sure as fuck isn’t going to.”

“Whatever,” The man says, finishing off his beer and then shrugging on his coat to leave. 

Bram and Simon watch him as he exits the bar and then burst out laughing the second the door closes. Simon slides into the seat previously taken up by the other man, and Bram instantly looks a hundred times more comfortable and at ease. 

“God, that was brilliant,” Bram says, wiping his eyes. “Are you still doing theater stuff? Because you definitely should be.”

“A little,” Simon admits, though he’s still more of a backstage guy and has minor roles here and there. “What about you? Are you still the soccer star I remember you being?” 

Bram blushes and shrugs. “I play for my school’s team, yeah. It’s fun and keeps me out of trouble, for the most part.”

Simon laughs at that and they fall into easy conversation, catching up on the last four years of college and talk about their plans for after graduation. Simon can’t help but feel like he missed out on really knowing Bram in high school. At least they’re getting their second chance now. 

“You know, I always had a bit of a crush on you in high school,” Bram admits quietly after a bit of a lull in their conversation.

“No way,” Simon says, taken slightly aback. “I used to call you Cute Bram Greenfeld in my head.”

“Woah,” Bram says, quietly, almost like it was just to himself. 

“Look, I would love to take you home with me tonight, make up for lost time and all that, but… but I really like you, Bram Greenfeld. I have for some time. I don’t want to rush into it, don’t want to do anything that could ruin it. What are you thinking?”

Bram ponders that for a moment, nodding as he thinks. “I agree. As much as I… want you right now, I don’t want to just give in. You mean more to me that a one night stand and I want you to know that, yeah?”

“Good,” Simon says. “Would you maybe want to get dinner with me tomorrow night, then?”

“I would love to,” Bram says, smiling and then he’s leaning in a pressing a soft kiss to Simon’s lips. 

They leave it at that, one chaste, though long and glorious, kiss. They make plans for the next evening, making sure they still have each other’s numbers and then part their ways. As Simon rides in the back of his Uber home, he can’t help but think this evening turned out a hell of a lot better than he had ever hoped it would.

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think! I definitely enjoyed writing this one, so I hope you enjoyed reading it!


End file.
